nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
JS Incident
, Uno, and Quattro, surrounded by their Type II and III Gadget Drones]] The Jail Scaglietti Incident, commonly abbreviated as , was a terrorist crisis that struck Mid-Childa in chronology::0075. Its events are detailed in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Background Dr. Jail Scaglietti was created artificially by TSAB High Council in the course of the Unlimited Desire project. Genetically engineered to possess a genius-level intellect and an all-encompassing passion for the secrets of the ancient technology and magic, Scaglietti broke free from his creators and went rogue during Project Fate, at the latest. Since then, he had been involved in all kinds of research, including Project Fate and Combat Cyborg development, all of which he later used during the incident named after him. * Project Fate aimed at nothing less than a perfect resurrection of long-dead magicians as Artificial Mages, complete with personality and memories they had during their lifetime. Cooperating with Precia Testarossa, Scaglietti scored a decisive success in the field, despite staunch resistance by the TSAB who strongly condemned the Project. * Scaglietti developed the necessary technology to build Combat Cyborgs around 0050, and although the first prototypes (Type Zero) were created by another scientist, Scaglietti was the one to build the twelve serial Numbers. The degree of genetic manipulation needed to create Combat Cyborgs clearly violated the Bureau's laws. * Scaglietti's research of Ancient Belkan artifacts, the Lost Logia, resulted in the creation of the Jewel Seed-equipped Type-3 Gadget Drones to provide fire support for the Numbers, presumably based upon Ancient Belkan Type IV Gadget Drones he discovered on the Saint's Cradle. The JS Incident was not the first time Scaglietti crossed paths with the TSAB: * Scaglietti's Numbers were responsible for the Combat Cyborg Incident of 0067, wherein Zest Grangaitz and Quint Nakajima were killed and Megane Alpine fell into coma. In the immediate aftermath, Scaglietti resurrected Zest as an Artificial Mage using his Project Fate expertise. As revealed late in StrikerS, both the incident and Zest's resurrection were part of a secret deal Scaglietti made with the TSAB command, mainly Regius Gaiz. Zest was then assigned as a bodyguard of Lutecia Alpine, daughter of Megane and a powerful summoner, whom Scaglietti manipulated into helping him locate and secure all Relics by promising her to "resurrect" her mother. * Since Type IV Gadget Drones could have been available only to Scaglietti at the time, it is safe to assume that he was behind the attack that left Nanoha Takamachi in rehab for many months around 0068. * At an undetermined point before 0073, Scaglietti resurrected Erio Mondial (a young son of the Mid-Childan family who died in an accident) presumably both for the fee and as a test subject for the Project Fate. After the truth was discovered, Erio was taken away by TSAB and eventually adopted by Admiral Lindy Harlaown. * It can also be assumed that the massive fire at the Coastal Airport 8, Mid-Childa in 0071, which nearly killed Subaru and Ginga Nakajima, was if not orchestrated, then inadvertently caused by the Numbers. For his transgressions, Enforcer Fate Testarossa has been unsuccessfully tracking Scaglietti for years by the time of the JS Incident. Timeline The JS Incident proper was the outcome of Scaglietti's plan to seize control over entire Mid-Childa by using the immensely powerful ancient Belkan space battleship known as the Saint's Cradle, once the residence and base of operations for the Saint Kings. The Cradle was classified as Lost Logia by TSAB but its location was lost after the Saint King Unification War and remained so until Scaglietti discovered it buried underground on Mid-Childa itself an unspecified time before the JS Incident. Since the Cradle only obeyed the Saint Kings, Scaglietti resurrected the last of them, Olivie, using his Project Fate expertise, and proceeded to repair the ship. Scaglietti's plan included multiple backups and ruses, but there was one possibility he didn't foresee. Using her Rare Skill of prophecy, Carim Gracia, a Knight of the Saint Church, had foretold the imminent crisis, albeit with little detail, and shared it with her friend Lt.Col. Hayate Yagami of the TSAB. Hayate proceeded to form her own mobile unit, the Riot Force 6, specifically to counter the impending threat. Even with limiters placed on its strongest members, the RF6 united the most powerful mages of Mid-Childa at the time. The first indications of the crisis come when RF6's Forwards battle Scaglietti's Jewel Seed-equipped Gadget Drones over a Relic being smuggled onto Mid-Childa. The next confrontation happens at the Hotel Augusta, where Lutecia, accompanied by Zest, Agito, and scores of Gadgets, steals a Lost Logia from under RF6's noses. Scaglietti is then, however, set back by Vivio, the clone of Saint King Olivie, who escapes from his facility with one of the Relics and is found by RF6. He sends Lutecia and three Numbers after them but they fail to retrieve both the girl and the Relic. In the aftermath, Vivio is adopted by Nanoha and Fate. RF6's next mission is to ensure security of the TSAB Public Press Conference in Cranagan, where they reasonably suspect Scaglietti to make his next move. The Numbers and Zest do indeed show up at the Conference, but it is revealed to be a ruse to keep RF6's main forces occupied while another group of Numbers and Lutecia invade the Long Arch. As a result, the Long Arch is obliterated, Vivio is recaptured by Scaglietti, and Ginga Nakajima is taken prisoner and brainwashed into joining the Numbers' ranks. Several members of RF6, as well as Cinque, suffer heavy injuries. With Vivio back in his hands, Scaglietti orders the Numbers to destroy the Einherial planetary defense installation, leaving Mid-Childa defenseless against attacks from space. He then activates the Cradle, which begins to rise into orbit above Mid-Childa where it would become invincible by harnessing the energy of its two moons. TSAB High Council is assassinated by Due. Hayate transfers RF6's HQ to Arthra and issues the command to stop the Cradle at all costs. The Cradle's rise is accompanied by simultaneous attacks on the ground by Lutecia, Zest, Ginga, most of the Numbers, and scores of Gadgets, while Scaglietti himself stays in his underground bunker. RF6 has no choice but to split its forces, with Nanoha, Vita, and Hayate attacking the Cradle; Fate infiltrating Scaglietti's hideout; and Signum and Reinforce II battling Zest and Agito, while the Forwards fight the cyborgs and Lutecia on the ground. In the several hours that follow, Nanoha manages to defeat Vivio and Quattro, who is controlling her, while Vita and Hayate destroy the Cradle's main reactor, halting its rise. On the ground, Regius Gaiz is killed by Due; Due, by Zest; and Zest himself, by Signum. Lutecia is defeated by Caro and Erio, Ginga is knocked out by Subaru, and Teana manages to take down three Numbers on her own. More Numbers are rounded up by RF6 and the Ground Forces. In Scaglietti's bunker, Fate fights through the remaining Numbers towards the Doctor and arrests him. His final backup plan of provoking Fate into killing him, then being resurrected if at least one Number escapes, fails when the TSAB captures all Numbers (except Due). Nanoha, Hayate, Vivio, Quattro, and Rein Zwei (who joined Hayate during the assault), stranded on the Cradle when it activates its AMF generator upon losing the main reactor, are evacuated by Subaru and Teana. The Cradle is then destroyed by simultaneous bombardment by Admiral Chrono Harlaown's space fleet that arrives to the Mid-Childan orbit in the nick of time, putting an end to the JS Incident. Aftermath With its purpose fulfilled, the Riot Force 6 disbands in 0076, after the Forwards' training is complete. Hayate returns to regular commanding position in TSAB, Nanoha continues as an Aerial Instructor, Fate resumes her investigative career. Subaru joins the disaster relief branch of TSAB, earning the title "Silver Ace", while Teana becomes an Enforcer under Fate's command. Caro and Erio return to Supools as Wildlife Preservation Corps officials. The rest of RF6 returns to their original positions. Scaglietti, Uno, Tre, Quattro, and Sette are imprisoned in separate high security TSAB facilities. The rest of the Numbers undergo rehabilitation under Ginga's supervision. Cinque, Nove, Dieci, and Wendi are adopted by Genya Nakajima and join the TSAB as "N2R". Sein, Otto, and Deed enlist in the Church Knights. Megane Alpine is awakened and recuperates after eight years' coma, watched over by Lutecia, who has a powerful limiter placed upon her (which is removed by the time ViVid takes place). Agito forms a partnership with Signum. Category:History